


💕Eliza Meets Jane🌻

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: She has done this with her own Z-Band in the past to assist her with gaming. Thanks to her skills, Zed is able to get closer to Addison.Jane is also unafraid to take control, as she was seen dishing out orders as a member of the Cotillion's decorating committee. She has also demonstrated a rebellious side, albeit a small one. This is shown when she was clearly disgusted when Lonnie was not accepted as a member of the fencing team and disagreed with Ben's decision to pick Uma over Mal, even trying to sabotage his "relationship" with the former by displaying Ben's gift for Mal.
Kudos: 2





	💕Eliza Meets Jane🌻

Eliza is meeting Jane so they can enjoy her birthday together eat cake, go swimming, watch their movies all 3 Descendants movies and both Zombies movies and have a sleepover.


End file.
